KibaShika Collection
by Kyaki
Summary: KibaShika. All are prompts Ive taken up on LJ. Ratings will vary. Standard disclaimers apply.
1. Sleep Deprivation

**_Sleep Deprivation  
_**Community/challenge: 50lovequotes -- # 5. Find someone who will stay awake just to watch you sleep  
Also posted to: n/a

Title: Sleep Deprivation  
Fandom/characters: Naruto/Shikamaru, Kiba  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/notes: n/a

-

Shikamaru was lazy, and that was a well known fact. He enjoyed a full night's sleep and laying around over training.

Kiba was just the opposite. He was active, awake, and liked to stay up late whenever he could.

It wasn't a surprise that Kiba grew bored whenever Shikamaru dozed off. He, however, learned how to deal rather quickly. He'd sit and watch until the early hours of the morning, sometimes, easily entertained by how Shikamaru acted while asleep. Whenever he decided to steal the blankets as punishment for the other not staying up, Shikamaru would grumble and move closer to his source of warmth, and Kiba would grin.

Sometimes, if he stayed up later than he normally did, he'd be tired enough to lay down and cloudgaze without one complaint.


	2. Mistaken

**_Mistaken  
_**Community/challenge: Request by sushigirl27 on LJ; ShikaKiba. Yukata. -- 7snogs; 1. Uniform  
Also posted to: n/a

Title: Mistaken  
Fandom/characters: Naruto/Shikamaru, Kiba  
Rating: R  
Warnings/notes: Kiba's a bit confused as ever. Some naughties, but not really.

-

"Hey, Shikamaru, check it out!"

Loud as ever, Kiba screamed this out, only after slamming the door shut. Shikamaru woke with a scowl. It didn't take Kiba long to find Shikamaru's location in the house, with a nose as keen as his.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru had laid his head back down against his pillow, eyes closed.

Kiba pounced, gaining a groan from both Shikamaru and the western style mattress that the lazy boy had gotten a few years ago, since it was _so much comfier_ than a normal futon. "Look at what Hana got for me!"

He squinted up at Kiba, forcing his eyes to adjust, and snorted. "Kiba, that's a _girl's_ yukata."

"Shit. So _that's_ why she was laughing!"

Shikamaru sat up, and Kiba scooted back a few inches so that he wouldn't fall over. He was still practically straddling the other boy, though. "How didn't you realize that?"

"Hey, wait. So there's like... a difference, other than the floral pattern?" He said slowly, blinking.

Shikamaru nodded, though didn't elaborate, and Kiba scowled, giving him a look. Still nothing.

"Shikamaru!"

The lazy genius sighed, muttering about Kiba being troublesome. "The girls ones--they're made so that they're easier to access."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, turning it over a few times in his mind. He didn't seem to be getting it, and Shikamaru moved his hand toward the slit, tapping his fingers against his Kiba's half covered thigh. How he was sitting really _did_ leave him open to the world, Kiba realized suddenly. "Oh. Oooh." Shikamaru's hand moved. "_Oh!_" He bucked against the touch, not really expecting it.

Shikamaru smirked, not finding this whole predicament of being woken up at some ungodly hour half as troublesome as he had earlier. He was pinned down into his pillows with a kiss, which he responded to with a small tug.

"You're going to have a field day with this, aren't you?" Kiba said, pressing into his hand.

"Its your punishment for waking me up."

"Oh. I see." He went in for another kiss, which was evaded. "Bastard," he chuckled, eyes closing as he allowed Shikamaru to push him onto his back and have his fun.

-

He never even bothered to explain the stains to Hana, since she never saw it again anyway. Shikamaru, however...


	3. Time

_**Time**_  
Community/challenge: **7snogs** - 3. Embrace  
Also posted to: n/a

Title: Time  
Fandom/characters: Naruto/Shikamaru, Kiba  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/notes: n/a

-

It wasn't often that they ever got to see each other after they left the academy. Shikamaru was in a different cell, and eventually he moved onto become a chuunin.

The missions were more and more, while time together was less and less.

It was not to say that Kiba did not love spending time with his cell he was assigned, because he did really love them too. Though, it was Shikamaru, Naruto, and Chouji he'd grown up with. They'd called themselves the Super Team, unstoppable--it was them he missed the most. Naruto he saw constantly, since the two were loud enough to hold a shouting conversation over the whole of Konoha. Chouji he ran into at the store, since he was sent to do the shopping in Tsume's and Hana's attempt to keep him out of the house for as long as possible. Shikamaru... well, he saw him once in a blue moon.

So when they had time between missions and training, Kiba would run up behind Shikamaru, and toss his arms around the other, hoping that he was taller instead of them being equal height so he could just pick Shikamaru up as a surprise. Sometimes he'd fall, but lately the lazy ninja had been able to tell when he was coming, and braced himself. Kiba took a few waddling steps at those times, picking Shikamaru up off the ground a few inches as he did so.

They'd talk or train or whatever until Shikamaru had to go again, or maybe Kiba, though it was the first more often than not. Kiba'd call him back as he strolled off, and as Shikamaru turned around, maybe Kiba would finally have the courage to run over and give him a quick kiss instead of his normal blink and pouting wave goodbye.

Rinse, and repeat. Eventually, Kiba knew the recipe would change and he'd be sent out to buy something else at a different store or he just might not need to shout across Konoha. Eventually, he knew he would do something other than wave stupidly and they'd try to make time.


	4. Gossip Queen

**_Gossip Queen  
_**Community/challenge: **7snogs** - 5. Rumor  
Also posted to: n/a

Title: Gossip Queen  
Fandom/characters: Naruto/Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings/notes: Its Ino gossiping again.

-

"I refuse to believe it, Ino-pig. I mean, the thought's ridiculous."

"Whatever, forehead-girl. You're just mad that I found out first."

"No, I heard about it from Ayame the other day, actually."

The four girls from their generation had gotten together for the day, at first saying that they'd be sparring, but Ino wanted to gossip more so than anything else. Sakura, while she played it off as if she was uninterested, actually wanted to hear it. Hinata was bound to follow the other two--seeking after the majority--in sitting on the blanket they'd laid out, until Tenten dragged her off to do what they'd originally set out to.

The two girls sparring would still keep an ear on the conversation, though, if only subconsciously. None of the kunoichi could help that they were gossip addicts.

"Well, here's one I found that I bet you've _never_ heard."

"Try me." After all, Sakura spoke with Ayame whenever she followed Naruto to the ramen shop for a quick meal. That woman heard _everything_ that happened in Konoha, since the Ichiraku seemed like an innocent enough place to discuss things. Sometimes, it was easy to say Ayame knew more gossip than Ino, the Gossip Queen herself, and actually believe it.

Ino leaned forward, a devilish smile playing on her lips, and whispered in Sakura's ear something only intended for the pink haired girl to catch, and she quickly dropped the chopsticks in hand, mouth open in shock.

Hinata, who had byakuugan on the ready for Tenten's attacks, had been able to read Ino's lips, and stopped in place, causing Tenten to stumble in her attempt to stop before she ran into the pale eyed girl.

"W-what about K-Kiba-kun and Nara-san?" she questioned, blushing brightly and hoping she'd made out the words incorrectly.

"Them? Ino, what could you _possibly_ have on them?" Tenten put her hands on her hips and raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

Ino leaned back, and Sakura continued to follow her with her gaze, though she was still catching flies. "Well... the whole story, in short..." she started, then paused, and muttered something before she settled on how she felt like putting it. "Shikamaru had a mission, and I was sent to go tell him. And, then, you know, I did find him, and he was at his house, and Kiba had him up against the wall. They were kissing like crazy, and well, you could see the jackets going and they didn't even think to close the door, which is how I actually caught sight of them... anyway, once the jackets were gone--"

That was about the point where Hinata's blush had spread from the tip of her toes and skyward before she promptly passed out, only to be caught by Tenten just before her limp form hit the ground. "Hinata-chan!"

Ino managed to look honestly surprised. "...was it something I said?"

And Sakura's thoughts continued to cease function.


	5. Looks Like

**_Looks Like...  
_**Community/challenge: **7snogs** - 7. Milk  
Also posted to: n/a

Title: Looks Like...  
Fandom/characters: Naruto/Kiba, Shikamaru  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/notes: PG because Kiba's a pervert. ♥

-

"Hey, Shikamaru?"

He looked up, a half of a bagel hanging from his mouth before he tore that end off. "Hm?"

Kiba was holding up a glass of milk, twirling the contents with a bored look as he leaned forward, the elbow of his other arm on the table, cheek resting on his palm. "You know what milk reminds me of?"

Though he'd been going to pick up his bagel again for another bite, Shikamaru groaned and decided that eating wasn't a good idea at the moment; Kiba's grin told him exactly what he was thinking. "Kiba, what have I said about talking about this while I'm trying to _eat_?"

"Eh, 'don't'...?" He took a sip, and licked the mustache across his upper lip off, teeth flashing when he noticed Shikamaru's eyes following the action. "You know you were thinking it."

Looking away, Shikamaru picked up his bagel again, and used it to point at Kiba as he remembered something. "Didn't Tsunade-sama want you in her office as early as you could get there this morning?"

Kiba shrugged, forced himself to stand up from his slump in the chair, and made his way around the table. "You're right." He leaned down, pressed a dry goodbye kiss to Shikamaru's lips before pulling back slightly to lick some cream cheese off the corner of his mouth. He moved back, and laughed. "Y'know, cream cheese also kinda looks like--"

"Get out, Kiba."

"I'm goin'. Heh."


End file.
